


Just promise me (that you'll be mine)

by traincrash



Series: Forever and ever [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алексу всегда хотелось быть сверху...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just promise me (that you'll be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Just promise me (that you'll be mine)  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, топ!Алекс

**2037 год**

Михаил лежит, обнаженный, закинув руку за перекладину узкой койки и согнув ногу в колене. Красивый и бесстыдный, как дорогая шлюха.  
Архангел выгибает тонкую бровь — ну да, именно эту его мысль он должен был поймать. Алекс почти чувствует обжигающую спину плеть.  
  
Конечно, никто не станет пороть Спасителя.  
  
— Если хочешь, можем попробовать. — по губам Михаила змеится ехидная улыбка.  
— Прекрати читать мои мысли! — требует Алекс.  
Михаил, нарочито медленно, облизывает губы розовым языком. Алекс как по команде сбрасывает рубашку и тянет руки к ширинке.  
  
— Алекс, что у нас… — дверь распахивается без стука, и в комнату вваливается Итан с каким-то неотложным вопросом.  
Который он тут же забывает, с отвисшей челюстью пялясь на совершенно порнушную картинку.  
— Ну ты кобе-ель! — восхищенно присвистывает он. — Девок всех перетрахал, за парней принялся.  
  
До Алекса вдруг доходит — Итан не видит лица Михаила, закрытого от него локтем. Для него это просто красивый парень, которого его друг затащил в постель.  
Алекс не успевает решить, радоваться ему или огорчаться — ему надоело прятаться, но Михаил не любит посвящать окружающих в свою личную жизнь — как тот поворачивает голову и спокойно интересуется:  
— Вы что-то хотели, лейтенант?  
  
Этот голос солдаты Архангельской Гвардии не спутают ни с каким другим.  
  
Итан теряет дар речи, переводя вытаращенные глаза с Алекса на Михаила. Архангел безмятежно ждет ответа, не обращая внимания на свою наготу.  
— А… Это… Я… Нет, ничего, — пятится Итан, вываливается за дверь спиной вперед. Михаил тихо смеется ему вслед.  
  
— Черт, Майк! — вырывается у Алекса восхищенно. Он понимает, что его любовник только что сделал. К вечеру об их отношениях будет знать весь гарнизон, а через пару дней — и вся Вега.  
Михаил, против обыкновения, не комментирует ненавидимое прозвище. Он сгибает вторую ногу и разводит колени, смотрит на Алекса из-под длинных ресниц. Приглашает.  
  
Алекс забывает дышать. Он ни разу не был сверху, даже не пытался — Михаил держал его новорожденным на руках, вытащил из отчаяния низшей касты, он старше на тысячи лет. Алекс вырос у него на глазах, кто он такой — рядом с Архангелом?  
Но, блядь, как же ему хотелось!  
Взять, подчинить — такого сильного, неприступного, заставить умолять, позабыв о гордости! Сделать своим.  
  
Сброшенная одежда разлетается по комнате, Алекс стоит над любовником на коленях, опирается на локти и просто смотрит.  
— Ну? — торопит его Михаил. — Тебе нужны инструкции? — и Алекс затыкает его поцелуем. Трахает рот языком, слизывает с губ такой знакомый, не похожий ни на что человеческое вкус. Отрывается — Михаил тянется за ним, приоткрыв губы, — целует щеку, никогда не знавшую бритвы, проводит языком дорожку по длинной шее, прикусывает нежную кожу в изгибе плеча. Михаил стонет и вскидывается. Ха! Ну что, будешь еще командовать?  
— Приступай уже! — конечно, будет. Алекс не протестует. Он улыбается и продолжает медленную пытку — целует, лижет, царапает зубами. Впадинка на груди, соски, твердый живот без ямки пупка. Мгновение смотрит на багровый член, длинный, ровный, сочащийся смазкой. Проводит языком от основания к головке и дует на влажную кожу.  
— А! — Михаил вскрикивает.  
Алекс впивается поцелуем в основание бедра, намеренно оставляя член без внимания.  
— Алекс! — угрожающе шипит ангел, но он не обращает внимания, выцеловывая внутреннюю сторону бедер. У Михаила нет волос на теле, даже пушка как у женщин, и невероятная гладкость доводит его до безумия.  
Михаил теряет терпение, толкает его коленом. Да, мой хороший. Все, что ты хочешь.  
  
Алекс садится на колени и лезет в тумбочку за смазкой.  
— Возьми это, — он ловит хрустальный флакон, открывает пробку и вдыхает терпкий резкий запах.  
— Что это?  
— Лаванда, — отзывается Михаил, закрывая глаза. Алекс хихикает про себя — тщеславие архангела проявляется иногда в самые неожиданные моменты. Плевать, если он услышит и эту мысль.  
  
Алекс плещет на руку масло, вводит один палец внутрь — на ноготь, еще раз, еще, с каждым разом чуть глубже.  
Михаил не привык быть снизу, это видно. Он зажимается не вовремя, пытается расслабить мышцы, но, кажется, не может совладать со своим телом. Алекс берет в рот чуть обмякший член, отвлекая его.  
Получилось. Михаил стонет в голос и забывает о вторжении. Алекс легко вводит второй палец, Михаил тяжело дышит, постанывает, извивается под ним, насаживается на пальцы.  
  
Интересно, был ли он с мужчиной до него, Алекса? О количестве его женщин в Веге ходят легенды, но никто никогда не упоминал о парнях. Алекс спросит как-нибудь. Не сейчас. Сейчас он слишком занят, осторожно добавляя третий палец и пытаясь не обращать внимания на свой настойчиво пульсирующий член.  
— Достаточно, — снова толкает его Михаил. — Давай.  
Он выливает на ладонь остатки масла, размазывает его по члену и входит — осторожно и неглубоко, только головка оказывается внутри. Больше всего ему хочется засадить Михаилу по самые яйца, выебать его сильно, безжалостно, так, чтобы даже с ангельским ускоренным исцелением он завтра не смог бы сидеть. Вместо этого он проникает медленно, по полдюйма, останавливаясь и давая время привыкнуть. Выходит почти полностью и снова толкается внутрь, опять мучительно медленно.  
— Быстрее.  
Он не слушает требований (ему это припомнят, конечно. Ну и ладно), снова входит медленно, меняет угол, стараясь попасть. Ага! Михаил вскидывает бедра, и, едва не сбросив Алекса с себя, требует:  
— Еще!  
Простата, в отличие от пупка, у ангелов есть.  
  
Алекс ускоряется слегка, при каждом толчке попадая в нужное место. Михаил забывает командовать, стонет, бессвязно и неконтролируемо, и Алекс отпускает себя. Он вбивается сильно и быстро, переносит вес тела на одну руку, другой обхватывая упругий член. Михаил кричит и кончает, сжимает Алекса по всей длине гладкими стенками.  
И это уже слишком.  
  
Алекс чувствует, как сперма выплескивается из него горячими толчками, сильнее и больше, чем когда-нибудь раньше.  
Руки его подгибаются, и он падает на любовника, не в силах пошевелиться, пытается отдышаться. Михаил смотрит в никуда расфокусированными глазами, и Алекс едва не кончает снова — от того, что _он_ это сделал.  
Он знает, что должен встать и почистить их обоих — обычно это делает Михаил, просто взмахом руки, — но сейчас тот явно не в состоянии. Потом. Только полежит еще немножко.  
  
Утром им приходится идти в душ в обнимку — склеились они намертво.  
Ни один из них не жалеет.


End file.
